Power Rangers: Reinforcements From the Future
by brycewade1013
Summary: A rewrite of the Power Rangers Wild Force/Time Force team up to include Kim Possible, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Ben 10. This version will be more in tuned with the episode. Hopefully.


Taking a sharp right and speeding down a trafficless two lane street under a beatiful sun, a unique purple sports coupe zooms along, driver's side window down, acid rock music blaring from the stereo system. The driver, a charming girl with a fit physique, is accompanied by her male passenger, a blonde kind less awesome, but with a smile full of joy.

World renowned teen hero Kim Possible, with her sidekick and best friend turned boyfriend, Ron Stoppable were enjoying a nice drive together while rocking out with the music. The purple car is Kim's high tech Sloth, loaned to her by her father, and remodeled by her twin brothers, who of course would never loose the opportunity to make it full of the weirdest tech they could.

Both Kim and Ron are buckled in, but Kim's rather careless joyriding more than offsets the safety of the seat strap. As her long red hair whips around freely in the breeze, she sing alongside Ron to the song _Never Again_ by _Kelly Clarkson_.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_But it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

"Nothing like a nice simple drive with the woman I love." Ron said, turning his head to face his girlfriend and give her a simple peck on the cheek. The simple act of love is enough to make Kim giggle. They had just finished a mission, foiling a heist at the local museum. After the bad guys were caught, they thought it would be nice to just take a drive in the city. She was wearing her favorite pink sweater, and Ron his simple red hockey jersey. Rufus, Ron's pet mole rat, was simply lounging around in his master's pocket, munching on some tasty Nacos.

Kim heads for a left turn, and to compensate for her increased speed, she uses both hands to steer the wheel properly, lesson earned in several chase for criminals. Though this road seems to be lifeless at the moment, the light of the afternoon masked somewhat by the numerous trees shrouding the road, her disobeying of the laws of traffic do not go unnoticed.

Parked on the side of the road, the red, white, & blue lights of an authorized law enforcement vehicle spring to life, with an alarm wailing immediately alongside them. This is not any mere cop car, but rather a sleek glossy black Sports Utility Vehicle, with a familiar golden winged tri-crest symbol on the doors, sporting the letters CGD upon them. This SUV skids its tires as it quickly rolls into a hot pursuit of the reckless Sloth.

Kim and Ron were just smiling together, simply in love with the music playing, each other and the wind blowing through their hair. Then, Rufus spots the SUV following close behind them and squeaks to warn his friends.

"What is it, Rufus?" Kim asked, concerned over her mole rat friend's frantic squeaking. Then, the red haired spy becomes aware of the SUV following close behind, its siren piercing through the wind and drowning out the music. She stares into her rear-view mirror, the sight of the patrol vehicle killing any joy she may have just been displaying. Worriedly, she informs her boyfriend, "Oh, no... I was speeding, wasn't I?" Ron, who also noticed the SUV behind them, shrugged his shoulders, thinking it couldn't be anything bad.

"The rents are gonna kill me." She whips her hair back, reaches over, and shuts off her radio, as she decelerates her new car, and pulls over to the right hand side of the road. The black SUV keeps an even pace behind the Sloth, shutting off its lights & siren only moments after pulling to a full park.

He was wearing a dark navy uniform, with black elbow & knee pads, belt with several compartment pockets, black fingerless gloves, a silver metal rectangular clipboard in his hand, a red tassel under his left arm, and a crimson & black square device on his left wrist. The man stands beside her window, and places his right arm atop the purple coupe roof.

Kim flinches a little as she looks upwards, giving a nervous but gentle smile, knowing this is the first time she's been stopped by the police. The man, in an authoritative voice well beyond his rather young years, sternly asks her, "Do you have any idea how fast you were going, ma'am?"

Kim tries to explain, "I'm sorry, officer. You see..."

But the man simply makes the disinterested remark of, "Mmm-hmm. Drivers' license, please." obviously having heard all the excuses before. As she exhales roughly, turns to her right, makes a bitter expression and reaches for her license, he fiddles with his clipboard, preparing a single ticket to be dispensed. Kim hands him her pink wallet, and he takes it, giving her a slightly facetious, "Thank you." The officer checks out her driver's license, displaying in the cover slot of her wallet. "I'll be right back."

As the officer walks back to his SUV, Kim groans loudly and bangs her head on the steering wheel. "I can't get a ticket! My parents will never let me drive again!" Kim said, worried about what we're parents would do to her if they found out that their daughter got a speeding ticket.

Ron, hating to see his lady in distress, came up with an idea. "Then tell him that he shouldn't give you the ticket!" Ron said, trying to give Kim some confidence. "Doesn't he know who you are anyway? You can do anything, remember?! You march up straight to him, look him in the eye, and demand that he rip up that ticket!"

"Yeah!" Rufus said, now on his master's shoulder. Kim thought about it. While arguing with a cop would be bad for her reputation, nothing was worse than losing your freedom because of one tiny incident.

"Ron, I love you and you know it, but no. I'm not taking any risks. And that guy gave me frights. The Shego kind of frights. I won't piss him off. But I'm going to ask though what he decided." Kim said, unbuckling her seat belt and marching towards the officer. Ron then face palmed himself, cursing his stupidity. Normally, he should have been glad that she took his advice, but sometimes Ron came up with some abnormal advice. Luckily Kim was smart enough to not question an officer for things that were stupid.

The officer in the dark navy uniform noticed Kim marching up to him and prepared to take defensive action. "Ma'am, you need to get back in your car." The officer warned.

"Look, I'm sorry for speeding. I just wanted to know what you will do. It took me a lot for the permission of riding-"she then taken an huge breath and sighed- "just, do your job."

The mood around everything was tense as Kim and the officer just stared at each other. Even though Kim was polite as much she could, there were cases of officers who arrested people for even more stupid or pointless things. The officer then approached Kim and calmly stated, " Mhh, much better than the classic spoiled girls I usually meet. I kinda like you." Kim's face then turned to confusion when he said that. "I'll tell you what, since this is your first offense, I'll rip up the ticket and let you go."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. "Seriously?" Kim asked, shocked. It actually worked?

"Yes, but consider this a warning, because next time I won't be that merciful. Just please keep it at a steady speed. Trust me." The officer calmly explained.

Kim, still in shock over what happened, decided just to let it go. "OK. Thank you." She said grateful, slowly walking back to her Sloth and getting into the driver's side. After getting in, she faced her boyfriend, still in shock. "OK, luckily kind policemen still exist."

"I was thinking the same thing, baby." Ron said, before smiling. "Well, you avoided a speeding ticket and major grounding. I think this could be an occasion worthy of a party." Kim smiled and giggled as she then put her seat belt back on and drove off at a normal speed.

The officer in the dark navy uniform shook his head as he walked back to his SUV, as Kim's Sloth drove away, slow enough within traffic boundaries, but fast enough to get away from there as quickly as possible. The officer climbs back into the driver's seat of the SUV, revealing a silent passenger sitting in the vehicle waiting for him. The other man's uniform is identical to the first, save for a red beret on his head, compared to the first man's navy blue hat with CGD written on it. Both also have one-sided headsets on, and sleek sunglasses. The second man breaks his silence, pulling off his sunglasses and turning to look at his partner, asking with a mischievous grin, "SO... Did ya give her a ticket?" This man, with dirty blonde hair and a silver oval-shaped device on his left wrist, is Wesley Collins, co-commander of this free law enforcement service of the city of Silver Hills, known as the Silver Guardians.

His partner, the ticket taker, with black hair and Asian features, is Eric Myers, the other co-commander of the Silver Guardians. He pulls off his sunglasses and says, "Nah, for once I met someone who doesn't yell at me so I just let her off with a warning." Wes, knowing his partner, just snickered at the thought of Eric being soft. "I could just TELL she was trouble. I don't want Global Justice breathing on my neck because i gave a ticket to one of their best allies."

Wes snickers, shakes his head slightly, and comments, "Though we can agree, even with what we saw, giving a ticket to Kim Possible would be a story to tell your grandchildren!" He puts back on his sunglasses, and sits back, his right arm resting in the open window frame.

Eric attaches his sunglasses to his breast pocket, and while slipping on his seatbelt, glances at his partner, giving a weak punch to his friend's shoulder, "Yeah, a legend that will pass in the Myers family even when the Time Force will appear." Wes continues to grin, as the SG SUV is revs up and pulls away from the roadside. Both vehicles simply went back to their normal lives, not knowing that everything was about to change real soon.

* * *

Back on the road, Kim was driving more slowly as per Eric's orders. She was just lucky that it was spring break and she wasn't in school. Then, the familiar sounds of the Kimmunicator rang. She pressed a button and her tech friend, Wade Load's face filled the screen.

"Hey Wade? What's the sitch?" she asked curiously.

"Monkey Fist has been spotted near Turtle Cove, California." Wade reported, making Ron shiver in his seat. He's always been afraid of all things monkey related, and that jerkass never lost a chance to taking advantage of his phobia.

"Oh man! Why can't it be Drakken or Dementor?" he complained while Rufys pet his friend's head.

"You have any idea what he's up to?" Kim asked. Knowing Monkey Fist, it had to be something monkey related.

"Not really sure. But I'll keep you posted." Wade informed.

"Please and thank you." Kim said as she hung up and continued to drive.

* * *

In a dark alley right in Turtle Cove, a dark and hooded figure was waiting for someone. In his hand he held what appeared to be a staff. Then, he looked up and there on the roof stood Monkey Fist, smiling evilly. He then jumped down. "Did you get what I asked for?" Monkey Fist asked. The dark hooded figure nodded and produced what appeared to be a stone with chinese markings on it.

"With this stone, we will travel back in time to grab the Tempus Simian and bring back what our employer asked for. After we deliver them to him, we will use their powers to rule the world." The hooded figure said.

"I just hope this will be worth it. The last time I used that stone during a team up everything fell into pieces." Monkey Fist said, remembering the time he teamed up with Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan to ruin Kim Possible with time travel. Ah, good times... if it wasn't for those heroes who ruined everything.

"Not to worry. Because this time, we will have a more powerful weapon. And soon, the future will be ours." The hooded figure said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Monkey Fist said before stopping. "Oh by the way, I haven't gotten to know your name."

The hooded figure then removed his hood to reveal his white and evil looking face, old almost as Earth itself. "The name is Daolon Wong." He said with a sinister smile.

"Very nice. And very evil. Let's go." Monkey Fist said. The two then touched the stone and suddenly, they were no longer in the alley.

* * *

Right in the heart of San Francisco, in a RV, Max Tennyson was driving his way across the Golden Gate Bridge. Today, he was taking his grandkids, Ben and Gwen Tennyson to his old friends place for spring break.

"I think you kids will really like Uncle's Rare Finds. It's one of the many family owned antique shops in Chinatown." Max said with a smile. Ben and Gwen were playing poker, and looked at each other in confusion. Their grandfathers' old friends after all tended to be either very boring or incredibly badass retired Plumbers, so it could be really boring or dangerous. "You know, Uncle has a niece just about your kids' age."

"Well that might be good." Gwen said with a smile, actually perking up. "We can make a new friend Ben. What do you think of that?"

"Well, I hope you two have fun. In the meantime, I wish there was another alien or monster out there so I can go hero." Ben said while clenching his Omintrix. Ever since getting bonded to it, he has the ability to transform into ten different aliens. He uses the device to fight evil forces like Vilgax. Now, since going back to school, fights dwindled a lot. And that frustrated him because he really wanted to go hero.

"Come on Ben. Life isn't always about being a superhero, you know." Gwen said, causing Ben to stick out his tongue at his cousin.

"Well, I'm sure you kids will really like it there. And I bet you'll really like Uncle." Max said as he continued to drive.

* * *

At Uncle's Rare Finds, right in the heart of Chinatown, there was a lot of yelling from the old shop owner. "Aiy Yah!" Uncle Chan yelled to his nephew, Jackie Chan. "Jackie, does this floor look clean? No? Then sweep it again!"

"Yes Uncle." the martial artist/archeologist sighed, sweeping the shop floor per Uncle's request.

"Thoru, where is tea for Uncle and Uncle's friend Max?!" Uncle yelled into the kitchen.

"It's almost ready Sensi." Thoru, Uncle's apprentice and former Dark Hand member, other than one of the best sumo fighters in the world, answered.

"What is going on here?!" Jade Chan, Jackie's eleven year old niece asked, clearly irritated by Uncle's yelling as she walked into the shop area. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Sorry Jade. But Uncle has a friend coming by, and he wants the place to be ready for him when he does come." Jackie said while continuing to sweep.

"Friend?" the Chinese girl asked.

"Yes. Friend. Max Tennnyson will be coming by Unlce's Shop and be staying for a week." Uncle said with a big smile. "And he will be bringing his two grandkids who are around your age."

"And I'm supposed to keep them entertained while you two catch up on boring stuff?" Jade asked, causing Uncle to frown at her.

"Jade, don't look at it like that." Jackie said, pushing Jade away from Uncle before he could have the chance to yell at her. "Think of it as a chance to make a new friend. Will you please make sure you be on your best behavior?"

Jade sighed. "Alright. Fine. But these kids better be cool." Then, the three of them then saw Max's RV pull up right in front of the shop.

"Alright kids remember, we're his guests for the next week, so be on your best behavior." Max said as the three of them stepped out before glaring at Ben. "That means you too, Ben."

Gwen smirked in his direction before they all entered the shop. Uncle was wearing the biggest smile as Max entered and shook his hand. "Max Tennyson. It is so good to see you again after so many years." Uncle said happily, confusing both Jackie and Jade. Their family head was usually never in a good mood.

"Same here Uncle." Max said, returning the smile. "Anyway, these are my grandchildren. Ben and Gwen." Both Tennyson kids nodded and smiled politely to Uncle.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Your granddaughter reminds me of you, dear friend. And this is Jade." Uncle said as the pre teen girl made her way to introduce herself. But Ben's eyes went wide and his mouth almost dropped as he saw how cute Jade is... before recomposing himself at least in part. His first and last crush actually said she wanted to tame him and he didn't want another delusion like that.

"Hi. Great to meet you. Nice shoes." Jade said with a smile as she shook Gwen's hand.

"Thanks. Nice shirt." Gwen said before they both noticed Ben smiling like a geek at Jade. The red haired Tennyson knew that look and couldn't wait to make fun of her cousin for it.

"Oh, hi." Ben said nervously as he noticed what was happening. "I'm Ben."

"Great...nice to meet you too." Jade said before noticing the Omintrix on his wrist. "Cool watch!"

"Actually it's-" Ben wanted to explain before he was cut off by Gwen.

"Yes. It's a green watch that doesn't have any alien powers whatsoever." Gwen said, trying to keep Ben's secret a secret. But Uncle was already staring at the Omitrix in wonder, having read something about it. "So, what do you like to do for fun, Jade?"

"Pretty much whatever comes at me. Do you guys have any idea?" Jade asked in hope. Best case scenario they were just as troublemakers as her.

"Well, I saw an arcade a couple of blocks. We can maybe try that." Ben suggested, making the girl smile.

"Can we, Jackie?" Jade asked her uncle.

"Alright. But be back at 9:30 tonight." Jackie said, and with that, all three kids made their way outside and ran towards the arcade. "Seems like our kids are really hitting it off."

"They sure are." Max said with a smile, not knowing there was danger about to happen.


End file.
